


Warriors' End

by NeoDiji



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, What-If, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: What if ThunderClan couldn't keep a leader after the Battle of the Stars? What if Russetfur gave Lionblaze a life? What if Ivypool discovered that Lionblaze had trained in the Dark Forest but never told her? What if the Original Three ended up ruling ThunderClan as only they could? All that and more, in snapshot what-ifs -- off-base predictions made after The Last Hope.





	Warriors' End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. (The Erins do?)
> 
> A/N: Originally posted years back on the Warriors forums under the name Nectarpool.
> 
> Written right after _The Last Hope_ and **man** , was I way off-base with predictions from back in the day (and thank God because what was I thinking??). But there were some noteworthy what-if ideas, so here we are. Basically some "this would have been cool to see, but it didn't happen in the canon series."
> 
> Also mostly crack-ish with some "huh, that COULD work" elements.

Jayfeather skidded to a halt, pricking his ears at the abrupt cease of pawsteps behind him.  He growled and stomped back to where Brambleclaw was waiting on the WindClan border. “Come _on_ ,” he urged, lashing his tail in frustration. He could smell the approaching WindClan patrol probably better than the deputy-appointed-leader, but why waste time exchanging border gossip?

The WindClan patrol stopped just over their side of the border. Onestar stepped up to the edge, directly across from Brambleclaw. “Greetings,” the WindClan leader mewed. Jayfeather could feel the questions burning in his mind.

“I’m off to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives,” Brambleclaw explained solemnly.

Shock recoiled from Onestar at the implications behind that statement, and Jayfeather was swept into the WindClan leader’s memories. There was a much younger Firestar and Onestar, traveling with a group of cats—not enough to make the legendary Great Journey, no, it was mostly all WindClan…the two friends sharing tongues at a Gathering…Tallstar’s announcement of Onestar’s succeeding leadership…and finally the two cats’ dwindling friendship in the wake of leading rival clans. Catching his breath, Jayfeather found himself blind again. He leaned towards the older cats, curiosity making his whiskers twitch. Was that remorse pricking Onestar’s pelt?

Shuffling his paws, Onestar murmured, “WindClan honors Firestar. We will remember him for all that he has done for us.” There was mumbled agreement from the patrol behind him.

“As does ThunderClan,” Brambleclaw replied, finally turning his paws towards the Moonpool.

Onestar was silent for a moment, before calling after the departing ThunderClan cats, “Congratulations, Brambleclaw! You will make a worthy successor to Firestar.”

Jayfeather felt Brambleclaw pause, presumably dip his head in respectful acknowledgement, and carry on. He hurried to overtake the unofficial ThunderClan leader. Brambleclaw, after all, didn’t know the way to the Moonpool. Jayfeather might be blind, but he knew the Moonpool better than anyone. His heart quickened. _Half Moon…_

Scrambling up some rocks, Jayfeather flicked his tail at the massive tabby and waited to be sure Brambleclaw found his footing. The terrain here was much different from the forest, but Brambleclaw had experience with mountains. Still, it never hurt to be careful. Hearing stones clatter beneath paws, the blind medicine cat rushed onward. _Half Moon, now that I’ve fulfilled my destiny…_

Too lost in thought of the pretty Ancient she-cat he’d loved since a lifetime ago, Jayfeather didn’t notice the rumbling rocks. He scrambled to a stop at Brambleclaw’s hoarse warning, then felt his head spinning as his adoptive father knocked him out of the way. The falling rocks thundered behind him, and the medicine cat held his breath until the clamor ceased. 

Ears twitching, Jayfeather sniffed the air, scenting only wind and rock. He gingerly nosed his way through the rubble, feeling for fur instead of rock, and felt a stone drop in his belly as he brushed against his father’s chilling pelt.  The wind howled in his ears.

Brambleclaw had fought tooth and claw to shed his father’s ruthless legacy, and no cat deserved the ThunderClan leadership more.  He’d waited and used his ambition wisely, giving all he had for his clan. Instead of seizing leadership through underhanded means, as his father Tigerstar had done, Brambleclaw had made the right choices—and his reward was paying off. Until now.

Jayfeather swept his tail along Brambleclaw’s lifeless flank, feeling for the slightest hint of breath to prove him wrong. There was nothing. Brambleclaw had gone to hunt with StarClan, mere moments before receiving his nine lives and leadership. He’d died a hero in the end, saving his son from being crushed by rockfall. Jayfeather lowered his head and pressed his nose into Brambleclaw’s fur. “I’ll see you in StarClan,” he murmured, and shook the weariness from his pelt.

The medicine cat sighed. “Time to get Squirrelflight.”

\---

Onestar lifted his muzzle from the stream between the two territories. Water dripped from his whiskers, and he gave his pelt a shake. After learning of Firestar’s ninth and final death, he’d needed some time to grieve, and his own camp was too full of memories and responsibilities to allow it. _I hope Firestar knew how much I treasured our friendship, even if it all changed once I became WindClan’s leader_ , he thought, eyes glazing as he remembered the flame-colored tom. He tilted his head as another ginger cat padded into view on ThunderClan territory, and his mind supplied a name: _Squirrelflight, Firestar’s daughter._

She was following Jayfeather, whiskers and tail drooping in the dirt. Her paws scuffed the grass, and her fur looked rumpled and matted. Jayfeather was walking purposely in front of her, head high but still exhibiting the same sense of resignation.

“Squirrelflight,” Onestar called, earning the ginger she-cat’s attention. His mew was soft as he continued, “I’m very sorry for your loss. Your father was a remarkable cat.”

Squirrelflight flicked one bedraggled ear in acknowledgment and looked away.

Jayfeather growled, “Soon she will be Squirrelstar.” The ginger she-cat looked to the ground, as if trying to hide from the medicine cat’s words.

Onestar’s ears perked up. “Squirrelstar?” he echoed. “But weren’t you just here with Bramble—”

“He died,” Jayfeather cut in tersely. “He appointed Squirrelflight as his deputy before he left, so now it is her job to lead ThunderClan.”

Squirrelflight finally raised her head, her eyes swimming with doubt. “But how can I lead the clan without Brambleclaw? I’m not my father!”

Before Onestar could answer, Jayfeather turned and thrust his muzzle into his adopted mother’s face. “You’ll find a way because you _must_ ,” he mewed. His tail lashed back and forth. “Now hurry up. We’ve got to reach the Moonpool!”

Blinking encouragingly at the distraught she-cat, Onestar offered, “You have your father’s spirit. He must be proud of you.”

Squirrelflight nodded gratefully. “I’ll try my best to lead the clan,” she mewed, softly but with determination. A tiny flicker of her old fire was present in her words.

“That’s all any leader can do,” Onestar comforted.

Jayfeather clawed at the ground with impatience. “StarClan won’t wait forever,” he warned with an edge to his mew. “Remember what we’re doing.”

Ears back, Squirrelflight snapped, “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m still grieving for my father _and_ my mate! StarClan can wait a few moments while I talk with Firestar’s old friend.”

Hesitantly, Onestar mewed, “When you see Firestar, tell him I’m sorry for how things turned out.”

Squirrelflight blinked warmly at the brown tabby leader. “He already knew,” she mewed softly, “and he valued your friendship until the end.”

Jayfeather weaved between the two cats, almost falling into the stream in his hurry. “This is a waste of time,” he snapped. “Firestar is a StarClan cat now. He can walk in Onestar’s dreams if he wants. What’s important is that ThunderClan has a leader they can count on, and right now you’re not putting the Clan first!” His blind blue eyes stared right at Squirrelflight, almost as if he could see her.

Guiltily shifting her paws, Squirrelflight nodded. “You’re right,” she whispered. “I’m being a mouse-brain.”

Onestar’s whiskers twitched in amusement. “She’ll learn,” he meowed confidently.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. “She’ll learn _fast_ ,” he corrected, the meaning behind his words clear. Beckoning the ginger she-cat onward, he led her out of Onestar’s sight. Almost out of hearing range, the blind medicine cat hissed, “Stop showing weakness in front of another clan!”

“Good luck, Squirrelstar,” Onestar whispered into the wind. “May StarClan light your path.”

\---

Lionblaze settled by the WindClan border, curling his tail over his paws as he waited for Jayfeather to catch up. Being a warrior with the power of the stars meant he was a bit more fit than his brother, who was only a medicine cat (even if he also had the power of the stars in his paws). The tip of his tail twitched happily as he thought of Cinderheart, heavy with his kits in the ThunderClan nursery.  It had been almost three moons since the epic Battle of the Stars, and he was finally free to live the life he wanted with Cinderheart and their kits. He’d had enough heavy responsibility to last a lifetime.

Until Squirrelflight appointed him deputy, that is, since he was “the obvious choice.” He’d gained a lot of worldly experience, from traveling to the Tribe’s mountains as an apprentice, to fetching Sol when he was accused of Ashfur’s murder, and from traveling upstream to unblock the beaver dam. Not to mention his reputation for fighting far exceeded any other warrior’s. He was a popular choice among the Clan, and Lionblaze still felt warm from the glow of pride in Cinderheart’s eyes as Squirrelflight named him deputy. It was only his mate’s support that made him accept the position, even though he’d wanted to live the rest of his life free of involved responsibility.

Jayfeather broke into Lionblaze’s thoughts by cuffing him playfully on the ear. “Don’t go daydreaming,” he scolded lightly. “Squirrelstar got herself into trouble that way.”

Lionblaze nodded. Squirrelstar had matured a bit, but she was still a bit too impulsive to be a serious leader. She was flighty and distracted—granted, not like she was when she was younger, from the stories he’d heard—but enough. She’d lost her first life from a combination of grief and starvation during leaf-bare.  Her second, from a battle with ShadowClan over Dovewing’s and Tigerheart’s four kits. Her third and fourth lives were lost to green-cough, her illness spurred on by excessive battle injuries—like when her old wound from The Great Battle opened up again and there was nothing Jayfeather or Leafpool could do. Her fifth life was taken when she was lost in thought and accidentally fell into a fox trap headfirst, getting her neck snapped. 

Her sixth was lost in a rematch battle over Dovewing’s and Tigerheart’s kits. Once Tigerheart decided to join ThunderClan for his mate’s and kits’ sakes, Dawnpelt went off the edge because ThunderClan kept taking her siblings. She’d leapt for Dovewing’s throat, but the young queen—wrapped protectively around her litter—could do nothing but stare until Squirrelstar jumped into the fray. They were _ThunderClan_ kits, half-Clan though they were, and she’d fought to keep them. Dawnpelt’s rage and insanity proved too much for the ginger leader, still weak and sickly, and thus Squirrelstar lost her sixth life. It wasn’t until Tigerheart raced to defend Dovewing that Dawnpelt calmed down, and by then it was too late.

Squirrelstar’s seventh life was lost when she tested a new herb Leafpool found, and it was discovered the plant was deathly dangerous. Leafpool blamed herself incessantly, but Squirrelstar continuously proclaimed that she rather it be her, who had lives to spare, than any of ThunderClan’s warriors.  Her eighth life was lost during a badger fight, one intense enough to also claim Thornclaw’s and Spiderleg’s lives.  The ginger leader died her ninth and final death at the end of leaf-bare by walking aimlessly off a cliff, falling into the lake, and drowning. No one knew for sure what she was thinking about so deeply, but it was generally assumed that she was thinking again of Brambleclaw and what could have been.

That had been this afternoon, and poor Icecloud and Foxleap had spotted and dragged Squirrelstar’s water-sodden body onto the shore. That also meant it was time for Lionblaze to receive his nine lives from the Moonpool. “I’m ready,” the golden warrior meowed.

Jayfeather nodded. “Then let’s go.” He turned to lead the way along the border, and then paused as the scent of WindClan hit his nostrils. “Again?!” he snarled and half-turned, looking ready to drag his brother away. He froze as he followed Lionblaze’s attention to one cat in particular, a pretty she-cat who’d held his affection in seasons long past.

“Heathertail,” Lionblaze meowed formally. He looked past her to the other WindClan cats. “Ashfoot, Whitetail.” He paused, feeling like there was prey stuck in his throat. “Crowfeather.”

Heathertail lifted her chin, whiskers quivering with barely suppressed emotion. Her voice was steady, though, as she mewed, “I heard Cinderheart is having your kits. Congratulations, Lionblaze. You’ll make a great father.”

The golden-brown tabby dipped his head. “Thank you.” He hesitated, then looked her in the eye. If he could forgive Leafpool and Squirrelflight, surely he could forgive Heathertail? But he had to choose his words carefully, with the audience around them. “I have been very fortunate in my life,” he started, “but it’s taken some hard decisions along the way.” At her startled jump, he knew she understood about the tunnels. He blinked warmly at her, for the first time in seasons. “I was a mouse-brain a lot of the time, but I’ve learned.”

Heathertail’s eyes glinted. “I’m glad for you.”

“Me too,” Jayfeather interjected roughly. “Now can we get on with it?”

Lionblaze started, remembering his brother, and leapt to his feet. “I’m going to receive my nine lives,” he explained. “Squirrelstar has left ThunderClan in my paws.”

Crowfeather pushed his way to the front of the patrol, beside Heathertail. “Squirrelstar is with StarClan?” he asked, his voice wavering.

With a pang, Lionblaze realized that the scrawny WindClan tom was remembering the journey to the sun-drown-place. “Yes,” he murmured. “We will all miss her, but she hunts with Brambleclaw and Firestar now.”

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes, glanced at his Clanmates, and then deliberately stepped across the border to brush pelts with his son. “You have lost much,” he breathed in Lionblaze’s ear. “We may live in separate clans, but you are still my kit. I might not be your father like Brambleclaw was, but if you need me, I will be there.” He chanced a look at the ThunderClan medicine cat, but Jayfeather pointedly turned away. Looking back at Lionblaze, Crowfeather mewed, “Tell Leafpool that I’m sorry for her loss.”

“Tell her yourself!” Jayfeather snapped. “Lion _star_ will have more important things to do than play messenger.”

Pressing his ears flat against his head, Crowfeather backed away over the border, settling in among his clanmates. Ashfoot, Whitetail, and Heathertail looked at one another a bit uneasily, but didn’t voice their doubts. They understood. Crowfeather waved his tail towards the Moonpool. “I look forward to the next Gathering,” he meowed formally.

Lionblaze twitched his ears and set off behind Jayfeather. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as he scrambled over rocks, letting his paws slip into the smooth pawprints of the Ancients. At Jayfeather’s encouragement, he lay down beside the Moonpool, letting his nose touch the cold water and sweep him into his leadership ceremony.

Blinking open his amber eyes, he stared in shock at the ranks of StarClan that rose to greet him around the Moonpool. He’d fought beside these cats in the battle against the Dark Forest, but he’d been a little preoccupied with his destiny at the time. Now everything was hitting him at once. He searched the starry cats for certain pelts in particular, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted those he most wanted to see.

His sister, Hollyleaf, broke from the circle and rushed to brush muzzles with him. Her green eyes shone with pride—and a little bit of envy—and Lionblaze understood. “Well done,” she mewed.

“It should have been you,” Lionblaze admitted. “You were always the one who wanted to be leader, and you always had the mind for it. You were perfect for the job.”

Hollyleaf purred, waving away his concerns with a flick of her tail. “I don’t begrudge you the ThunderClan leadership.” She narrowed her eyes playfully and continued, “If I was still there, then you’d have some serious competition…but since I’m not, I’m glad you’ll be guiding the Clan.” She weaved around him, and then around Jayfeather as the medicine cat strode up. “I’ve missed you both,” she confessed, “but it makes me happy that ThunderClan is in such capable paws.”

Lionblaze felt his heart tighten. “I’ve missed you too,” he meowed. “We got you back just to lose you again.”

Hollyleaf’s eyes shone. “I’ll be here waiting, when it’s your turn to join us. Until then, I will look over you and help all I can. To start with, I’ll give you your first life—a life of loyalty, not only to the warrior code but to ThunderClan and to doing the right thing.” She touched her nose to his ear, and Lionblaze felt a shock run through him, rooting his paws to the stone. This was a more intense feeling than even having the power of the stars in his paws.

His sister stepped back, fixing him with a proud gaze all the while, and Brambleclaw moved forward to take her place. “I am as proud of you now as I ever was,” he mewed. Lionblaze stood up straighter, still trembling from receiving his first life. “I know ThunderClan will thrive under your leadership. I give you your second life: determination. You will need it to get you through the toughest problems, and I know you would never give up without a fight. Use this life well, my son.” He leaned forward and rested his muzzle on Lionblaze’s head, passing on the life, and stepped back. Firestar replaced him.

The legendary “fire that saved the clans” stared at Lionblaze with a measured look. Green eyes softening, he began, “When you were first kitted, I knew there was something special about you. It terrified me, knowing what power you contained. Then, as you grew, you proved that you could handle this power and use it for the good of all cats. Because of this, I know you will make a worthy leader for ThunderClan, and I give you your third life: control. You may have the power of the stars, and now the power that comes through leadership, but you must use this life to control yourself and employ your power wisely.” Firestar brushed muzzles with Lionblaze, and the golden tabby tom’s knees almost buckled under the sheer intensity of his third life.

“I will,” Lionblaze promised. Power would not corrupt him.

Molepaw—the young tom from Sorreltail’s first litter—padded forward. He brushed pelts with Lionblaze, staring at him with shining eyes. “My sister loves you,” he mewed. “You must keep a strong Clan to protect her and your kits. Your fourth life, from me to you, is protection. You have a responsibility to look after all the cats in your Clan, and to those cats outside it who need help.” He leaned up to touch noses with Lionblaze, giving the new leader his next life. When Molepaw was done, he fell back and mewed, “Tell Cinderheart that I’m looking out for her from StarClan. I’m glad she found happiness in you.”

Lionblaze could only manage a short nod. “I will protect her—and all other cats—with my nine lives.”

Purring, Molepaw retreated, and Rippletail from RiverClan came up. “You were a brave warrior on the journey to find the beavers,” he remembered aloud. “You were courageous then, facing the unknown to do what you had to do. Continue facing the future with courage, and my life to you will help give you the strength of heart you need.” He stepped forward to give Lionblaze his fifth life.

A silver tabby was waiting to give Lionblaze his sixth life, and the golden brown tom gasped for breath. He’d feel far more comfortable on the battlefield. The silver tabby she-cat waited patiently for him to recover slightly before gently introducing herself. “I’m Feathertail, and though you don’t know me, I’ve been watching over you since the day you were born. You are Crowfeather’s son, and I care for you as if you were my own.” She lay her tail on his shoulder. “With my life, I give you free will. Remember you can make your own choices, and that your life is not confined to prophecies. Within your fate, you can find happiness, if only you make the choice to act on it.” She stepped forward to pass on the life.

A familiar cat bounded over, and Lionblaze had to do a double-take. “Cinderheart?” he questioned fearfully.

The she-cat shook her head, her whiskers twitching. “Close,” she mewed. “I’m Cinderpelt. StarClan has healed me of my bad leg. Even though my injury caused me to change my life around, I learned a lot and served my Clan in a new way.” Her gaze grew serious. “With your next life, I give you doubt. Being unsure is not necessarily a bad thing, because it shows you are thinking about your options. A good leader has to think through his decisions and do what is best for his Clan. Use your doubts to make ThunderClan stronger.” She brushed against him and breathed in his ear, “Tell Cinderheart _thank you_ for sharing so much of her life with me. I am so glad she became a warrior and found love.”

Lionblaze swallowed. His mumbled, “Me too…” was lost in the giving of his seventh life.

To the young almost-leader’s surprise, Russetfur from ShadowClan strode over. She looked younger and healthier than that fateful day when Lionblaze had killed her in battle. The old ShadowClan deputy came closer. “It is my honor to give you your eighth life, Lionblaze.” She blinked at him. “After the battle, I was angry at you over my death. Then I realized that you had not intended to kill me, and I saw how guilty you felt over it. Some things are out of your control, and with my life to you, I give you forgiveness. It is one of the hardest lessons to learn, but it will help you be a fair and wise leader.” She nodded at him. “I no longer blame you about my death.”

Lionblaze bowed his head low to the ground. “Thank you. For everything.” Before the words were all the way out of his mouth, Russetfur had given him his eighth life.

His limbs trembling, Lionblaze looked for his adoptive mother. She had to be the one to gift him his final life. Squirrelstar met his gaze squarely and trod closer, her green gaze fierce and proud as the day he became a mere apprentice. If Lionblaze could move, he would have run to her—a kit to its mother—and sought the comfort of her purr.

Squirrelstar stopped before him and leaned over to lick his head between the ears. “You have no idea how proud I am of you,” she meowed. “You _are_ my son, and I feel your achievements as if they were my own. You have earned your leadership. For your final life, I give you love—just as you and your littermates were always loved, no matter what. Love can make all the difference, and following your heart will never lead you astray when it comes to the important things.” Squirrelstar closed her eyes and rested her muzzle on Lionblaze’s head, giving him his final life, and after a long moment moved to give him space. “Congratulations, Lionstar!” she yowled, and the rest of StarClan took up her chant.

“Lionstar! Lionstar! Lionstar!”

Jayfeather pressed his pelt against Lionblaze’s, and Hollyleaf hurried to do the same on his other side. Closing his eyes, Lionblaze imagined he was safe in the nursery as a kit, his littermates all he needed. He felt his mother’s given life gift overwhelm him, and a purr rose in his throat.

\---

Lionstar circled his new den, still fresh with his mother’s and even his grandfather’s scents. He had to choose a deputy before moonhigh. Sandstorm, Graystripe, Millie, and Dustpelt had moved to the elder’s den after the Battle of the Stars, and more would be joining them shortly. Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart only stayed as active warriors for their kits’ sakes. As soon as they were apprenticed, the senior warriors would retire. Sorreltail would probably retire a bit early just to be with her mate. Leafpool was not a good choice for deputy, no matter how much he’d come to care for her since he’d accepted her as his birth mother. Icecloud and Whitewing were sweet and loyal cats, but they just didn’t seem right for the job. Berrynose was just…no. Never Berrynose. Same with Daisy. Briarlight couldn’t do it, either. Molenose and Cherrycool were fresh warriors; they didn’t have the necessary experience to be deputy. Dovewing and Cinderheart were busy in the nursery, so they couldn’t give their all right now. Tigerheart had joined them recently, but he was still mistrusted for being originally ShadowClan.

Lionstar knew he was being hypocritical, but he didn’t want a deputy who’d been lured in by the Dark Forest’s lies—so that meant no Blossomfall, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, or Ivypool…but then again, Ivypool had turned everything around, and she’d risked her life every night to spy for them. Hadn’t she proven herself? Didn’t she deserve the deputyship? But she hadn’t been a warrior long enough to have an apprentice. At least a _ThunderClan_ apprentice. Did that matter, all things considered?

Besides Ivypool, he could appoint Hazeltail, Foxleap, Toadstep, Rosepetal, or Bumblestripe. There were some good candidates, but Ivypool still deserved it most. Still, she’d barely been a warrior…

Hazeltail had mentored Blossomfall, and she’d shown consistent good sense—unlike her two brothers.  She’d also traveled beyond Clan territory with Lionblaze when they retrieved Sol, and he remembered her as a worthy traveling companion. She was the only one with the experience, the sense, and the right qualifications according to the warrior code to be deputy. Perhaps Ivypool would earn it later?  With his mind made up, Lionstar left and yowled to summon the Clan.

As soon as he’d gathered his cats together, Dovewing stuck her head out of the nursery. “Cinderheart’s kitting!” she screeched in a panic, and Jayfeather rushed to grab herbs from the medicine den. Lionstar’s mind went numb. What were the words used to appoint a deputy?!  He couldn’t do this now. His kits were being born!

Suddenly, he heard his sister’s voice, calm and soothing in his ear. _I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice._ Lionstar mentally grasped onto Hollyleaf’s support and repeated the ceremonial words. _The new deputy of ThunderClan is Hazeltail!_ As soon as the name was in the open, he jumped off Highledge and hared towards the nursery. The Clan’s acceptance of their new deputy—Hazeltail! Hazeltail!—was white noise in his ears.

Jayfeather whirled around as Lionstar pushed himself into the crowded den. “Out!” the irate medicine cat ordered. He gestured with his tail for his brother to leave. “There are already far too many cats in here,” he gruffly explained.

Sorreltail nudged Seedkit and Lilykit to their paws, her second litter well on their way to being apprenticed. “We’ll wait outside,” she offered, sounding worried as she looked at her birthing daughter, and Jayfeather acknowledged her with an ear flick. Brightheart followed suit unasked with Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit. Dovewing curled her tail around her moon-old kits, pulling them to the far side of the nursery to be out of the way. Jayfeather huffed and grudgingly allowed Lionstar inside.

Cinderheart’s blue eyes were stretched wide with pain. “Go away,” she pleaded with her mate, breath coming in gasps. “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

Lionstar pushed closer. “I love you,” he meowed firmly. “I’m not leaving you while you bring our kits into the world.” He nosed Cinderheart’s ear and gave her a comforting lick, trying to distract her from Jayfeather’s ministrations.

Dovewing stared on with concern. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Jayfeather grunted. “Just keep your kits away from here.”

Dovewing nodded and pulled her most mischievous kit, Nectarkit, closer to her belly. He mewed a squeaky protest but settled down soon enough, feeling the tense atmosphere in the den. His amber eyes widened as he stared at Cinderheart almost convulsing on the ground. His sister, Blazekit, buried her face in their mother’s flank, and was soon followed by their brothers Streamkit and Branchkit.

Lionstar’s blood roared, and time seemed to slow down. He crouched beside Cinderheart and gave her what strength he could. “I wish I could fight this battle for you,” he murmured.

Cinderheart’s flanks heaved. “Even…the power of the stars…can’t make this…easier!”

“Steady,” Jayfeather mewed calmly, pressing against Cinderheart’s side. “They’re coming soon. Three, I think.”

Lionstar’s tail shot up happily in the air. “Three?” he repeated, his tone full of wonder.

“Let’s hope three survive,” Jayfeather muttered realistically. “Okay, Cinderheart, push!”

Kneading the ground, Lionstar encouraged, “You can do it!” He mentally prayed to StarClan for the births to go well. From across the den, Dovewing added her own support.

Three messy births later, Cinderheart was tiredly nursing two toms and a she-cat. Lionstar gave her a loving lick between the ears. “They’re wonderful,” he breathed. “What should we name them?”

Cinderheart gazed at her kits with awe. Nosing a light golden tabby tom, she mewed softly, “This one is Lightkit.”

Nodding, Lionstar rested his tail on the fluffy dark gray she-kit in the middle. “Then this is Duskkit.”

Cinderheart looked at their last kit, a golden brown tabby tom. “And our last?”

Before Lionstar could answer, the entrance to the nursery quivered and Tigerheart slunk in. He nodded once to the new parents before hurrying to Dovewing’s side and nuzzling his own kits.

Lionstar closed his eyes as he thought. “He can be Hawkkit,” he finally meowed. “Like Tigerheart bore his name proudly and changed the dishonor associated with it, then so will our kit do better than Hawkfrost.” He swept his tail over his mate and kits.

“Okay,” Cinderheart agreed sleepily. “Lightkit, Duskkit, and Hawkkit. Welcome to ThunderClan.”

\---

“Congratulations!” Ivypool meowed as Lionstar almost floated past. The ex-Dark Forest warrior crooked her tail over her back. “I’m guessing everything went well?”

Lionstar purred. “Two toms and a she-cat.”

Ivypool’s purr mixed with his. “I’m glad,” she mewed, her eyes shining.

Lionstar remembered that Cinderheart had been her mentor. “You can see her and the kits later,” he promised. Laying his tail on Ivypool’s shoulder, he led her to the leader’s den— _his_ den—and murmured, “I need to talk to you.” Once situated away from prying eyes, Lionstar mewed, “Listen, you were my first choice for deputy. I know how much you’ve done for ThunderClan. You deserve it. But the rest don’t know everything, and you haven’t trained a ThunderClan apprentice yet, and well…” He trailed off awkwardly, finding the cracks in the floor to be _very_ interesting.

Ivypool snorted with good-natured humor. “Is that all?” she asked. “I understand. I wasn’t expecting the deputyship, after I trained in the Dark Forest and all.”

Lionstar’s head shot up. “But you spied for us! You risked yourself every night!”

Shrugging, Ivypool explained carefully, “But I was a mouse-brain to start training there at all.”

With a sigh, Lionstar wrapped his tail neatly around his paws. “You’re not the only one,” he said softly.

“I know some of the others went, too,” Ivypool mewed quickly. “Even my own father! But they didn’t really know—”

Holding up his tail, Lionstar silenced the rambling warrior. “I meant _me_.”

Ivypool’s eyes widened. “You?” she repeated in a whisper.

Lionstar nodded. “When I was an apprentice. Trust me, I know how convincing Tigerstar and Hawkfrost could be.”

\---

The silver-and-white tabby leaned closer, whiskers quivering. “Why did you stop going? _How_ did you stop? Why didn’t you ever tell me this before, when you must’ve known how rotten I felt?!” She was breathing hard now, her tail lashing.

Lionstar bowed his head. “I should have told you a long time ago,” he admitted. “But I was ashamed, and I didn’t want to look back on that part of my life. I was wrong not to tell you.”

“I’ll say!” Ivypool retorted, backing away from the new leader. “I’m sorry, but I just…I need some space.” She turned tail and pelted towards the nursery, closing her ears to the cries of her name. She bumped into Bumblestripe, sending them both flying into the dirt.

The well-muscled gray tom leapt to his feet and shook the dust from his pelt. “Ivypool?” he inquired, eyes wide with concern. “Is everything okay? Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“I’ve gotta see Dovewing,” Ivypool explained. Immediately, Bumblestripe stiffened. His tail flicked angrily, and his claws dug into the ground. Ivypool straightened. “She’s my sister.”

“I know,” Bumblestripe mewed. “I’m not mad at you. It just hurts…remembering…” To add insult to injury, Tigerheart squeezed out of the nursery and rushed to the fresh-kill pile.

Ivypool blinked sympathetically at the heartbroken ThunderClan tom. “It’s okay,” she soothed, running her tail along his flank. “You’ll find someone better, someone who can make you happier than you’ve ever felt before.” Bumblestripe turned his intense gaze on her, and Ivypool felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment. Why was she rambling about such things? And why was Bumblestripe _looking_ at her like that—with more emotion in his eyes than when he’d looked at Dovewing?

Backing away, Ivypool mewed, “Well, I have to find Dovewing. Bye, Bumblestripe!”

“Wait!” he called after her. “Do you want to go hunting with me later?”

Waving her tail in agreement, Ivypool slid into the nursery. With a purr, she pressed her muzzle against her sister’s. Nectarkit leapt for her tail, but she whisked it out of his reach just in time.

“How did you know I was coming?” the ginger-and-white tom wailed crossly.

 _Because I trained in the Dark Forest_ , Ivypool thought, but instead meowed, “I have eyes in the back of my head.”

Branchkit jumped onto her shoulders and nosed the back of her head. “Where?” he asked. “I don’t see any extra eyes!”

Ivypool shrugged, sending the brown tabby tomcat tumbling to the ground. “I guess they must be invisible,” she teased.

Streamkit tilted his head thoughtfully. “Or they could be fake. Like Jayfeather’s eyes are fake.”

Dovewing winced, but Ivypool just sent her an amused look. “They’re just kits,” she reminded her sister. “And at least our dear old medicine cat didn’t hear.”

Streamkit suddenly looked worried. “Did I say something wrong?” he pressed. He’d inherited his mother’s sensitivity along with her pale gray pelt and blue eyes.

Ivypool draped her tail over his head. “Not at all!” she said cheerfully. “Just don’t let Jayfeather hear you say that. He might be blind, but he’s sharper than most cats. His eyes aren’t fake; they just don’t work the way yours and mine do.” She let out a snort of laughter. “You’re clever, though. You’ll make a great warrior.”

Streamkit scuffed his paw self-consciously on the ground. “Actually,” he whispered, “I was thinking that maybe…fake eyes or not…I might want to be a medicine cat apprentice.”

Blazekit bowled him over, her orange tabby fur sticking out in puffs. “What for?” she demanded. “Do you think there’s something wrong with being a _warrior_?”

“I can’t _wait_ to be a warrior!” Nectarkit chimed in.

Ivypool bent down close to the mischievous kit and snapped her teeth. “You can start learning now.”

With a squeak, Nectarkit shot behind Dovewing. Blazekit and Branchkit fell to the floor laughing. Streamkit stifled a purr.

“What’s going on here?” Tigerheart asked, his mew muffled by prey. His eyes were gleaming. Blazekit, Branchkit, and Nectarkit all scurried towards him and climbed over their father’s back.

Dovewing looked up and purred. “Just the usual.”

Tigerheart nodded and dropped his prey by his mate. “Hi, Ivypool!” he meowed cheerfully. “Thanks for helping Bumblestripe get over Dovewing.”

Ivypool suddenly felt as unsure as she did the first time she visited the Place of No Stars. “Um…”

Dovewing glanced up with interest. “What’s this? Is Bumblestripe padding after you now?”

Ivypool’s silver fur spiked. “He asked me to go hunting with him,” she admitted. “But it’s probably nothing.”

Tigerheart cocked his head. “It didn’t _look_ like nothing,” he pointed out.

Branchkit jumped up excitedly. “Ivypool’s invisible fake eyes in the back of her head look like nothing!”

Dovewing slapped her tail over the brown kit’s mouth, muffling his cries. “Do you _want_ Bumblestripe to pad after you?” she asked softly. Her blue eyes shone with worry and curiosity.

Spluttering, Ivypool meowed, “What do you mean? He liked _you_ and—”

“But I never liked him back,” Dovewing protested. “Even when I tried to deny it, I always loved Tigerheart!” Beside her, Tigerheart’s eyes shone. She gave her chest fur a couple embarrassed licks, not meeting her sister’s eye as she continued, “It wouldn’t be like you’re moving in on my territory or something. I want you to be happy, you know. And believe it or not, I want Bumblestripe to be happy, too.” With a meaningful glance at her mate, she prodded him with her paw. “Why don’t you take the kits outside to play?”

Ivypool looked at the ground, shuffling her paws, as Tigerheart rounded up his kits. As soon as the two sisters had privacy, Ivypool began softly, “I always thought that I would die in the Place of No Stars.” Dovewing started, and Ivypool held her tail up to stop her. “Wait, let me finish,” she begged. “I thought I’d never have a chance for a mate or kits, so I wouldn’t let myself think about it. It wasn’t for me.” She took a deep breath. “But now the Battle of the Stars is over, and I’m finding that life does go on. I’m noticing things I’ve been too blind to see before.” Lifting her gaze, she looked Dovewing right in the eye. “One of those things is Bumblestripe,” she admitted.

“Then be with him,” Dovewing encouraged. “Bumblestripe is a great cat, but he wasn’t for me. He’ll be good for _you_ , though, and you’ll make each other happy. If you both _want_ to be mates… What’s the problem?”

Ivypool glanced uneasily around the nursery, checking to be sure Cinderheart slumbered on. “How do I know he doesn’t want me because I’m _your_ sister?”

Dovewing rested her tail on her sister’s back. “Bumblestripe isn’t that kind of cat,” she reasoned. “Go hunting with him and see. You don’t have to decide yet.” She stared hard at her normally confident littermate, then pressed their pelts together. “What else is bothering you?”

Swallowing, Ivypool found she couldn’t do it—couldn’t tell her littermate about Lionstar’s visits to the Dark Forest. She shook her head. “I can’t tell you. It’s not my secret to spill.” Loyalty wasn’t sharing your leader’s darkest secrets, even if it was just with a littermate. The Battle of the Stars was behind them now, and it did no one any good to stir up trouble with that topic. And beyond that, Ivypool realized, it didn’t matter. Lionstar had proven himself, just as she had, and it was time to move on.

“I’m here for you anyway,” Dovewing assured her, pressing closer to her sister. Ivypool purred her thanks, feeling lighter than she had in days. Bumblestripe’s face swam in her mind’s eye, and her paws suddenly itched to go hunting.

\---

Lionstar looked up as Hazeltail called for him. It had been a moon since his kits were born, and in that time Hazeltail had proven to be a wonderful deputy. Still, guilt pricked at Lionstar’s conscience. _It should be Ivypool, after everything she’s done for ThunderClan._

“The dawn patrol found that ShadowClan moved the border markers...”

As Hazeltail gave her report, Lionstar’s thoughts flew immediately to Cinderheart and their kits. Not long ago, he’d do anything to fight a battle. Now, he understood why Firestar always preached peace until necessary. With a start, he realized that Hazeltail was waiting expectantly for his orders. His brain scrambled for an answer.

_Tell her to increase border patrols, and send one now to renew the original markings._

Lionstar’s eyes widened. _Hollyleaf!_ She was watching out for him, as promised. He repeated the directions, feeling like a mouse-brain for forgetting such a simple course of action. Hazeltail nodded and bounded away, calling cats to her with a flick of her tail. Lionstar sighed as he watched her go. _Thank you, Hollyleaf._

He felt a whisper of a pelt press against him. _Of course, mouse-brain._

\---

Jayfeather looked up from sorting herbs, despite seeing blackness in any direction. “What’s up with you _now_?” he asked his brother, genuine concern buried under grumpiness.

Lionstar flopped down near the medicine store. “I feel like I’m making a terrible leader,” he confessed. “I can’t remember even the most obvious things.”

Jayfeather shrugged. “Sounds about right. You always were a little slower than the rest of us.”

“Hey!”

The medicine cat stopped working. “You came here for the truth, not sympathy,” he reminded.  He probed deeper and meowed nonchalantly, “It figures that Hollyleaf is running ThunderClan from beyond death.”

Lionstar wrinkled his nose. “Stop reading my mind, Jay.”

Again, Jayfeather shrugged and started working. “I don’t see what the problem is. ThunderClan is doing well. Seedkit and Lilykit are about to be apprenticed. Hollyleaf knows what she’s doing, and she won’t let you mess this up.” He snagged a leaf on his claw. “You know how bossy she is!”

“And she’s normally right,” Lionstar pointed out.

“But not always,” Jayfeather shot back, remembering Ashfur and the drama that followed. “Anyway, what do you expect me to do? Do you want me to walk with StarClan and tell her to leave things be?”

Lionstar sprang to his feet and paced around the den. “No, no, of course not. I need her help. The only thing I can think about is Cinderheart. I can’t lead the clan like this.” He froze, fixing a pleading stare on his brother. “What will happen if I fail ThunderClan?”

Sighing, Jayfeather put down his herbs. “You won’t,” he meowed calmly. “Between you, me, and Hollyleaf, we will make sure ThunderClan is thriving. It will be up to us, the Original Three, and we can help each other like we always have.”

_That’s right._

Lionstar blinked warmly, seeing a pale outline of a familiar black pelt beside him. “Okay, Jayfeather,” he agreed. “We’ll lead the clan together. You, me…and Hollystar.”


End file.
